Traditionally automotive electrical cables were made with copper wire conductors which may have a mass of 15 to 28 kilograms in a typical passenger vehicle. In order to reduce vehicle mass to meet vehicle emission requirements, automobile manufacturers have begun also using aluminum conductors. However, aluminum wire conductors have reduced break strength and reduced elongation strength compared to copper wire of the same size and so are not an optimal replacement for wires having a cross section of less than 0.75 mm2 (approx. 0.5 mm diameter). Many of the wires in modern vehicles are transmitting digital signals rather than carrying electrical power through the vehicle. Often the wire diameter chosen for data signal circuits is driven by mechanical strength requirements of the wire rather than electrical characteristics of the wire and the circuits can effectively be made using small diameter wires.
Stranded carbon nanotubes (CNT) are lightweight electrical conductors that could provide adequate strength for small diameter wires. However, CNT strands do not currently provide sufficient conductivity for most automotive applications. CNT strands are not easily terminated by conventional crimped on terminals due to concerns about galvanic corrosion caused by contact of dissimilar materials in the presence of electrolytes. Additionally, CNT strands are not terminated without difficulty by soldered on terminals because they do not wet easily with solder.
Therefore, a lower mass alternative to copper wire conductors for small gauge wiring remains desired.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.